Sora & Riku's Adventures In Time & Space
by Critical Ashes
Summary: A Present for My Friend. It’s A crazy fic filled with crazy crossovers and references to her favorite things. KH x SVU,KH x House Md, KH x Lord of the Rings. Read about Riku and Sora's holiday and about the Interesting people they meet. Attempted Humour


* * *

Sora an Riku's Adventures in Time and Space. By The Ravin

Rating: T (PG-13) I reserve the right to change ratings

Couple? Tiny Hinted Sora/Riku

Summary: A Present for My Friend. It's A crazy fic filled with crazy crossovers and references to her favorite things. KH x SVU, KH x House Md, KH x Lord of the Rings

Warning: Some crossed over characters may seem OOC

Dedication: One of my Greatest and Best Friends In The Whole World

Authors notes: Ok strap yourself in becuase you in for a whole lot of crazyness. The is a mention of cheese brevelle, which incase anyone dosent know what it is, is like a grilled cheese snadwich.

* * *

House twirled his cane around his fingers. He was sitting in the clinic foyer pretending to be a patient. It was raining outside and most of the people sitting in the seats were patients with a cold.

It was weird. A lot of the people in the room thought he too was a patient. They would offer him help. House naturally took advantage of this, getting one person to get him a coffee. There was one person who stuck out to House in the waiting room. He sat across from House. He had short spiky chestnut hair. He wore a black baggy shirt with an unusual logo on the front. He also wore jeans which were covered in little holes on the legs. He wore eyeliner which, House thought, was a way of hiding his big blue eyes.

The receptionist at the bench picked up a file and yelled "Umm Mr S?" The teenager across from House stood up and walked towards reception. The receptionist spoke a little softer as he approached. "Doctor House will see you now."

House quickly looked up. Cuddy was behind this. He got out of the chair and limped around the corner but was stopped. Cuddy blocked his way. "Going somewhere?" She said in a strict but yet calm way.

House smiled slightly. "I'm off to save the world."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Well just the sick people."

"Oh is that what you're doing? Well in that case you can go back and _save _the sick person that is waiting for you in Exam Room 1."

House sighed. There was no point in fighting. He would lose. Especially now. Today was one of the busiest non-viral outbreak days in the hospital. So therefore he turned around and headed for the room.

Inside the Exam Room it was colder then it was outside. The strange looking teenager from the waiting room was sitting on a silver bench. House quickly opened the file and looked at it. "Mr S?"

The teenager looked uneasy. "Actually." He said. "I'm Sora. I don't like to be know. Besides I don't have a last name."

House was stunned. "No last name? Shurly you do. Even Hitler had a last name." House paused. "Oh no wait. That was his last name

Sora was now well out of his comfort zone. "My parents died when I was 2 weeks old. I've lived on the streets all my life."

House decided to move the conversation along. He was getting bored. "So why did you come to the hospital?"

Moving the conversation on ended up being a bad idea because Sora seemed to still be out of his comfort zone. "Um…Well I think I have an…" He stopped and looked down at his crotch. He leaned in closer and whispered. "An STD."

* * *

Ten minuets later Sora emerged from the Exam room. A little tube of cream was in his hands. 

_Where Riku? He said he would be here._

He walked out of the hospital and into the rainy streets. Why did he agree to go on a holiday with Riku and his family?

_Relax. Sharing a room with Riku is better than sleeping on the street._

"Sora!" Came a shout from his left. It was Riku. He ran up to Sora. "Did you get it done?" He said.

Sora gave a fake smile. "Yeah the jackass gave me something for it"

_Stupid Cream._

Sora noticed Riku's mum behind Riku. She was looking at her watch and tapping a foot. Sora whispered to Riku. "Are we meant to be in a hurry for something?"

Riku smiled and then slapped Sora across the head. "Duh! Our plane leaves for New York in two hours."

* * *

They had been in New York for only an hour and already Riku and Sora were having a McDonalds eating competition. It was the 5th Big Mac in and Sora was starting to regret doing this. They both got a break during the 4th and 5th Big Mac so they save their selves from setting a new record for projectile vomit. So far Riku was in the lead but Sora could snatch it away in this round, the final round. 

_Ok Sora get ready._

"Go!" Announced Riku's Mum. Riku and Sora suddenly launched an attack on their Big Macs.

_Ok Sora, Chew and Swallow, Chew and Swallow, Chew and Swallow. Now don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts._

Riku slammed down his hand and hit the table "DONE!" he said.

The three of them were walking out of McDonalds. They took a walk. Riku and Sora dicided to look at fireworks shop while Riku's mother went to bookstore where they had 70 off on Stephan King Books.

They then visited a gaming convention where Riku regretted not bringing his Sheik costume. They managed to avoid a hippy convention help on the streets. They were finally finished everything they could think of so they were waiting on the street for a cap when Sora was pushed by a person running to Sora's left. Another man then came running past.

He was clearly a cop. His female partner was about two meters behind. She was out of breath so she stopped right in front of Sora. Riku and his mum were to busy pointing and laughing at a homeless person across the street.

_Did they suddenly forget that I am also _homeless?

"Excuse me?" Sora said the to female cop. "Are you a cop?"

She smiled. "Yes I am. I'm Olivia Benson and I'm with the SVU squad of the NYPD."

Sora was amazed. She was just what he was looking for. "SVU? As in Special Victims Unit?"

Olivia smiled again. "That's Right."

Sora smiled back. "May I tell you something."

Olivia gave a quick glance at her partner down the street. He had tackled the person and was now arresting him. "I now have time."

"Well." He lowered his voice so Riku couldn't hear. "My friend, Riku, gets raped by his father…a lot. Problem is we live all the way in Twighlight Town. Problem is his father run the SVU down there. Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Ansem."

Olivia's smile was gone. "No I haven't." She got out her notepad and jotted something down. "Don't Worry. Ill get on this case.

Sora smiled again. "Thank you very much."

They then both went there own directions. Oliva went over to her partner and Sora joined back up with Riku and his mum.

_Good Job. You did the right thing_.

He finally caught back up with Riku and his mother.

"What was that back there?" Riku asked.

"Oh nothing." Sora lied. " They just wanted me to give them a quick statement."

* * *

That's night, in the hotel it was hot. The heat meant it was a rough night for sleeping. Riku was awake most of the night but Sora was in a heavy sleep. 

"Wake up!'

Sora slowly opened his eyes. A blonde long-haired man stood over him. Sora made a scared gasp. He quickly looked around. He wasn't in the motel room anymore. Trees surrounded him. He wasn't lying on his bed anymore but on the moist grass of a thick forest. The man standing over him has a bow on his back and a small dagger on his belt. Sora realised he wasn't even in New York anymore.

"W….where am I?" Sora said in a low and scared tone.

The man smiled and brushed back his hair. His big ears were now visible to Sora. In fact they almost looked like elf ears. "Did you have a little to much to drink last night? Why, you're in Middle Earth of cause."

_Middle Earth? _

The man held out a hand. "I'm Legolas."

Sora took his hand and got up off the ground. He heard laughing in the distance. Legolas looked behind him. Out of the bush came two drunks. One of them was only a dwarf. The both came up to Legolas. The tall one spoke. "I order you, as king, to party." He then let out hiccup.

Legolas continued to look at him. "Your drunk again, aren't you Aragon?'

"Sora?" Said a voice in the distance.

"Only a little." Shrieked Aragon."

"Sora?" The voice was getting louder.

"We have a fight tomorrow." Legolas stated.

"SORA! WAKE UP!"

Sora quickly opened his eyes. It was dark. He was back in the motel room. It was only a dream. Riku was in his bed. "Sora? Were you having a dream?"

Sora looked around. "I guess I was." He got up and opened the curtains. The sun shone through. This was there last day on holidays. Soon they would be on a plane back to Twighlight Town.

* * *

"Look at me Sora, I'm Sheik." Riku stood on his bed dressed as Sheik, A Zelda character. The detail in the costume was almost precise. Even the wig was accurate. They had been home for two days now and tonight was the night of the School Formal. The organiser tossed the previous years plans out the window and made it a fancy dress. 

_Only in Twighlight __Town _

Sora was staying at Riku's, forced by Riku's insisting mother. Sora didn't know what to go as and it was only two hours away. It was Riku's random comment that gave Sora an idea. "Sora, I feel like a gilled cheese sandwich."

_Cheese Sandwich…..cheese…….Brevelle!_

Riku looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

Sora smiled innocently and simply said "Nothing."

"A cheese Brevelle costume?"

Sora blushed a little.

Riku put his hands over his mouth. "No! That's crazy. You can't go as Brevelle Man!"

"Oh! Why Not? Just think of the possibilities." Sora tilted his head to the left as he entered a fantasy sequence.

_**Sora****'****s Brevelle Man Dream**_

_Sora pushed past the big balloons and entered the school hall. It was filled with dressed up seniors dancing to MSI.__ Everyone stopped dancing and looked at Sora's costume. It was a giant Cheese Brevelle. It had two holes in it so Sora could see out. A girl came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Sora then jested to his waiste. She leaned over and took a big bite out of the side of the costume. She ate it then looked at him _

"

He quickly snapped out of fantasy. Riku looked at him strange and shook his head. 

Brevelle Man was out.

If he couldn't dress as that then what could he dress as? Riku looked at his watch. "The costume shop is still open come one."

They were now searching for a last minute costume for Sora in a show that was close to closing. Riku made many suggestions like A Rocky Horror Picture Show Costume, A Neapolitan Dynamite costume, a "Fat Chris" costume from Just Friends, a science coat, A MSI costume, a pirate costume and a Scrubs costume. But eventually they both picked one out.

So now they were walking to the school. Riku dressed as Sheik and Sora as….well…. Link.

"Doesn't someone look nice in their Link costume?" Riku said before bursting out in laughter.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Ansem walked out of the alleyway with a gun in the air. He lowered it and pointed it at Riku.

"Ansem?" Sora shrieked.

"Dad?" Riku said, looking confused.

He looked angry. "Who ratted me out?"

Riku looked over to me. He had a frown on his face. I tried not looking. Ansem moved the gun and pointed it in my direction.

"So?" He said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Dad don't!" Riku said, trying to sound brave. Ansem aimed the gun to the middle of them, deciding who to shoot.

He then said five words. Five chilling words. "It had to be done."

He then aimed and fired two shots.

Two shots.

That's all he needed to kill.

_**To Be Continued**_

(For My Firends Xmas Presant)


End file.
